Retailers, wholesalers, and other product distributors typically maintain an inventory of various items that may be ordered, purchased, leased, borrowed, rented, viewed, and so forth, by clients or customers. For example, an e-commerce website may maintain inventory in a fulfillment center. When a customer orders an item, the item is picked from inventory, routed to a packing station, packed, and shipped to the customer. Likewise, physical stores maintain inventory in customer accessible areas (e.g., shopping area), and customers can pick items from inventory and take them to a cashier for purchase, rental, and so forth. Many of those physical stores also maintain inventory in a storage area, fulfillment center, or other facility that can be used to replenish inventory located in the shopping areas or to satisfy orders for items that are placed through other channels (e.g., e-commerce). Other examples of entities that maintain facilities holding inventory include libraries, museums, rental centers, and so forth. In each instance, for an item to be moved from one location to another, it is picked from its current location and transitioned to a new location. It is often desirable to provide various functions such as acquiring data from sensors, processing information, and so forth, for operation of the facility.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.